Adventures in Art
Adventures in Art is the seventh episode of Blue's Clues from the First Season. *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Paint Drops *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock (In closing credits) *Freddy *Fifi *Chick *Magenta (cameo in pictures) *Snail Today Steve and Blue do some artwork. Today, Steve and Blue exploring art in many forms. Steve and Blue enjoy painting and Steve has painted a picture of Blue, and Blue's painted a nice outdoor scene, but wants to add something to it, so we play Blue's Clues to find out what it is. Steve finds the first clue on a door and draws it in his notebook. Later, we help her out with painting her wagon when she find that she does not have the colors that she wants. We, along with several paint drops, help her out by showing that mixing two colors can make a new color. We also help out a color of felt friends to use shapes to make a bigger sailboat. Steve finds the second clue on a window and draws it in his notebook. In the Mail time segment, Mailbox tells Steve there is a paw-print on the window and Steve explains that it is one of Blue's Clues. In the letter, a group of kids makes things out of clay. One of them crafts a piece of clay with eyes, arms and more and makes it into a snowman. Later, they skidoo into a picture of an art museum, where we learn that pictures can tell a story. Unfortunately, the story that the pictures represent is not in the right order, so we use logic to get all the pictures back in the right place. Soon after, Steve finds the third clue on the roof. He draws it in the notebook and skidoos back home to put all three clues together. The clues were a door, a window and a roof. Steve thought it was a car. A car does have a roof, a door and a window but the answer to Blue's Clues was a house. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they return to their paintings. While Blue adds the house to her picture, the paint drops help color it in, the felt friends float by in their sailboat, and the chick from the museum pictures pops out from the window. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Episodes that have "No, it's a Clue!" Category:Episodes that have ''It's a Clue!" Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Felt Friends Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Galleries Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Thinking Chair What Does Blue Need Category:Notebook What Does Blue Need Category:She's Right There Adventures In Art Category:A Clue Adventures In Art Category:A Clue A Clue Adventures In Art Category:No It's A Clue Adventures In Art Category:It's A Clue Adventures In Art Category:No Adventures in Art Category:That One Adventures in Art Category:No Blue's Story Time Category:No What Does Blue Need? Category:That Way Adventures in Art Category:She Went That Way Adventures in Art Category:Over There Adventures in Art Category:There She Is Snack Time